


Nothing But Chaos

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [18]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Flodded bathroom, Gen, Power Outage, Rib Pain, destroyed hotel suites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The boys head to Colorado Springs. Unfortunately, the hotel is just filled to the brim with unfortunate circumstances.(Febuwhump Day 18: “I can’t see.”)(Modern Setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 3





	Nothing But Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Power outage, flooded bathrooms, destroyed hotel suites, rib pain, broken bones

The next day, the boys flew into Colorado Springs. And once they arrived in the city, things began to devolve into chaos.

They arrived at the hotel with 20 minutes to spare. As soon as they got to their floor and out of the elevator, the power went out.

“Well, fuck.” Brian muttered. “Who’s phone is charged? We need a flashlight.”

John sighed and turned the flashlight on from his phone. This somehow made the journey easier, but after only a couple of steps, his phone died.

“Shit.” John muttered.

“Well. Brian, do you have a flashlight?” Paul asked Brian.

“No. What do I look like, a Boy Scout?”

“You don’t even have a phone with a flashlight?”

“Of course not! Let’s just get to the room and figure shit out from there.”

The group started walking. They managed to find their room somehow, but not without bumping into things that they would have normally been able to avoid.

“I can’t see shit.” Ringo muttered.

“Nobody can.” Paul replied.

About half-way to the room, they could all collectively hear George’s crutches clattering, and fear rose into Ringo’s heart.

“Fuck. George, are you ok?”

“...just peachy.” George replied.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Come on.”

The lights came on soon afterwards, and everyone turned around. Ringo helped George stand up and get steady again on his crutches, and they all finally made their way to their suites. John, Paul, and Brian all took individual suites while Ringo had no problem sharing his with George.

=====================================================================

About an hour later, panicked screams could be heard from John’s suite.

“I’m gonna go investigate.” Ringo whispered to George, who was nearly asleep.

George nodded and took what would have been Ringo’s blanket.

Ringo got up and ran towards John’s suite.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Paul yelled.

“Great going, John. Now we’ll never be able to use this hotel again.” Brian commented.

“I was just trying to take a bath! I had no idea this tub filled up so quickly!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you flooded a fucking bathroom, John!”

Brian groaned as he walked over to the phone.

Ringo tried opening the door, and as he did, a tidal wave erupted and nearly swept away the entirety of the room.

“FUCK!”

“RINGO!”

“DON'T BLAME ME!”

George finally woke up and started moving his bags. Around the same time, Brian got off the phone with an announcement.

“We have to move rooms. This suite has been destroyed.”

The boys got what wasn’t completely soaked and moved to different rooms. Not suites, but still fairly nice for what they could get last minute. They managed to keep the same arrangements as when they first got into the hotel, and they quickly got comfortable.

For the most part.

As Ringo was finally unpacking his suitcase, he heard soft crying from the bed.

“George?”

There wasn’t too much of a response other than more pained crying. Ringo immediately moved to the bed and tried rubbing George’s shoulder.

“I get it. We did a lot of walking and shit. But where does it hurt the most? Your ribs?”

George nodded.

“Fuck. I’ll be right back, ok?”

=====================================================================

Ringo burst into Brian’s room.

“BRIAN.”

“Oh, what the fuck?”

“It’s George. Get on the phone, call everyone. We can’t do the show tonight. Not like this.”

“Ugh. Fine. You need to leave though.”

“I'll call the house doctor, or anyone for that matter, to come and take a look at George.”

“Yeah, you do you.”

Ringo left, and Brian begrudgingly picked up the phone.

=====================================================================

“Hey, everyone in Ringo’s room! We need to talk!”

John and Paul walked over to Ringo’s room, only to find Ringo anxiously on the phone.

“Ok. We’re getting a doctor here in 25 minutes.” Ringo said as he hung up the phone. “Brian, did you make those calls?”

“Yes, I did. Which is why I called everyone to be in the same room. Listen, I was able to make the calls you wanted me to make, and they were very gracious, and they all sent George condolences.”

George gave a pained thumbs up.

“We are not doing our show tonight. Obviously, it’s difficult to play with broken bones and chronic pain. So, consider this your day off. There’s a lot of stuff to do here, so have fun.”

John and Paul began to leave the room.

“Now where in the fuck are you two going?”

“The bar. Ringo, come with.”

“Can’t. I have to be here, with the doctor coming and all that.”

“Oh, come on. Loosen up.”

Ringo sighed, but stood his ground.

“I can’t. And even if I could, I don’t think I’d even be in the mood to drink.”

“Just go.” George raspily squeaked. “Please. I don’t need you fussing over me.”

Ringo sighed again.

“Ok, I’ll join you.”

The 3 left in a hurry, and George grabbed the remote.

“...do you want a movie?” Brian asked.

“I’ll get it.”

“Do you want anything else?”

“...some heated towels?”

“I can make that happen.”

Brian headed towards the phone, and George began surfing through the movie rental page.


End file.
